narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Windhole
Ten-Tails' vision In the page that they show the sage of six paths and the tailed beasts...there are 8 tailed beasts...Shukaku of the Dessert is also included. And did Tenken Chi take out the army or naruto was able to protect majority! :Well, I guess this more or less confirms Naruto to be Rikudou Sennin, I noticed what I believe to be an error since it saw Shukaku's chakra inside of Naruto (which he didn't receive) but not Gyuuki's.--Elveonora (talk) 10:11, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :At the top of the page you can see some of gyukis skin-- (talk) 02:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Obito's Injury is a genjutsu I am not sure about this one. To me, it seemed like he used his Sharingan to stun Kakashi to inflict the injury himself as a proof of his heartlessness. See that Kakashi was actually shaking when Obito moved into his hand. He also looked shocked after Obito used his sharingan (I always thought soembody is clueless moments after being put into a genjutsu). All of that seems to me as if he noticed he is under a stunning genjutsu and tries to avoid Obito from hurting himself, therefore, it actually happened. What do you think?Norleon (talk) 14:20, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Pretty sure it's a genjutsu for several reasons. First the Raikiri doesn't make such a clean circular hole, no blood was on Kakashi's hand. Also, why or how would it be possible that Obito literally had no heart? Obito phasing through the attack could easily have caused Kakashi to be shaking. Kakashi's shock after Obito using his Sharingan, is his instance of genjutsu use.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:31, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Not possible for him not to have heart, half his brain is human and even plants need oxygen and water :D not to mention I see no ribs or anything.--Elveonora (talk) 15:18, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :::It was stated before that he don't need food or water to survive, just like the Zetsus. So why should the lack of a heart be such a great deal? Aside from that, everybody still thinks that the heart is placed in the left half of the chest, but everybody who attended a first aid lesson knows that it is placed in the center. (talk) 15:44, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Because not needing nutrition because half you body photosynthesises, is not the same as needing a heart to pump blood around you body which still needs organs to survive. By the way your heart is not in the centre of you chest, its position is more towards the left, it's not to the extreme left nor is it completely centred. The hole was obviously to let us see that Obito has no heart any more, not that he has a wound in his shoulder.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:51, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm everything but convinced by that. Obito has lost many arms already, but they did not seem to be connected to his bloodstream at all. just look at this picture. In fact, the blood's purpose is to trnasport nutrients an dother stuff in the human's body. If he don't need them, why even bother caring for his heart? :D (talk) 15:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Anyway Cerez365 why would he need blood vessels as he's like a white zetsu,he doesn't because his body's different and he can create limbs remember please dicuss this on Obito Uchiha's talkpage --ROOT 根 (talk) 16:04, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Even if he used genjutsu it would have been to show kakashi the moment he accidentally killed Rin. And Obito must have positioned himself for this. But in naruot original series kakashi stated that a normal genjutsu by Itachi would not affect him and then Itachi placed him under Tsukuyomi. Itachi's supposed to be the second best genjutsu user and even he didnt think he could place a normal sharingan genjutsu on kakashi or he wouldn't have bothered to whip out his Mangekyo. The fact that Obito didnt feel pain can be true because of zetsu part! It never seemed that zetsu had a heart in all series so why should Obito. Or if this was a genjutsu then he's trying to use Kakashi. But lets see who comes out convinced!! more accidental gun reference i'm not sure if this is correct but, in the translation i read, when obito is right in front of kakashi's raikiri, he mocks kakashi for hesitating and not being able to "pull the trigger", a gun reference, i'm sorry if my bringing that up is annoying, but if that's a mistranslation or was edited for no apparent reason than what does the actual japanese version translate too??--Caseather (talk) 00:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Mangastream has a terrible habit of not even trying to hide their Americanised translations. That's all it is.--Cerez365™ (talk) 04:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC)